Another collection
by The Cabbage man's legacy
Summary: A couple of short poems about the cast, from different perspectives Chapter 6: Rejection
1. Did you know Sasuke?

A short poem about naruto's feelings

……………………………….

Did you know Sasuke, Sakura's still waiting for you.

She wants you back

Even after you left her there crying by the bench

She still loves you

Even after you joined our enemy

She still loves you

Even after you threatened her village

She still loves you

Did you know Sasuke, that I really hate you?

For hurting her

For betraying us your friends

But I'll bring you back because she wants you

Not me

But you

...

I'm not really any good at poems but I hope you enjoyed it.

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. How could i have hated you?

No longer a one-shot, now it's just a collection of poems

No longer a one-shot, now it's just a collection of poems.

………………………………………………………………….

Naruto

I hated you

You were annoying and self centred

A kid who could do what ever he wanted

Oh how I envied you

You played your pranks and Jokes never getting scolded

You got in the way of my first kiss

You tried to love me

But I just ignored you

You made a promise

I believed in you

You failed

I could no longer see you

I found out your secret

I saw the real you

A lonely boy

Someone brave

Selfless not self centred

I wonder

How could I have hated you?

Because now all I can do

Is love you

………………………………………

Sakura's point of view


	3. They call me their friend

From Sasuke's perspe

………………………………….

They call me their friend

Even though I've tried to kill them so many times

They call me their friend

Even though I've made them shed tears too many times

They call me their friend

They tried to stop my revenge

But I was stronger than them

Those two people who call me their close friend

Oh how I hate them

If only they had been stronger

I might have just stopped

Not taken revenge on my 'innocent' brother

Stopping his heart

If they weren't so weak he'd still be alive

So Thanks a lot

You two

Who call me your friend

…………………………………………………………..

Not as good as the other poems… oh I'm not sure if I made it clear, but at the end he's being sarcastic.


	4. True worth

Students

They're

Such a nuisance

They boast and they brag

But they're just full of hot air

Lazy and selfish

They have no drive

So arrogant and self centred

They don't have training on they're minds

Strength is something easy to achieve

Sensei will teach us

There's no need to worry

And then when things get really hard

They tremble with fear

Not moving one inch

They stay behind

They realise the truth

Strength isn't easy to come by

It's something you earn

With experience and hard work

That's finally when you see

the students

True worth

…………………………………………………….

Kakashi, thinking about his students and how they've grown.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Confession

Her first confession was easy

It was based on fickle feelings

Her second one was to the same person

But it was harder

Because she was afraid to lose what she clung onto

Her last confession was terrifying

It was for the person she truly loved

His first confession was ignored

He was being too light hearted

He made it clear how he felt

She did not take him seriously

He found out she liked someone else

But continued forward with a smile

He waited

Stayed by her side

Then she told him

She'd changed her mind

-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-…………-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-----------------------------------------------------------

I haven't written a poem, for what seems like forever, guess I was in the festive mood. Pairing wasn't obvious but it is about Naruto and Sakura :]


	6. Rejection

Rejection

I wasn't prepared for it

There had never been a person who'd refused me before

And why would they?

I've always been described as mesmerizing

Attractive

Enticing

But I was refused point blanc

That beguiling figure didn't hold anything back

Why?

_I was the landmark _

_Another stepping stone to be trampled on_

_To be a temporary source of entertainment _

_An obstacle _

_She didn't really want me_

For the first time I was serious

_I could see she didn't mean it_

To him I was just another complication

A hindrance

_I couldn't even gather the courage to say 'no'_

_I'm still wondering why I refused her_

_Because she had asked me a question that I'd always wanted to hear_

_But there were no feelings behind it_

_Just a confident smirk_

'You're conceited'

He told me

'This time I can't say yes to you'

_Ask me again tomorrow _

I promise I won't bother you any more

_I won't be able to refuse_

* * *

**That was a bit of a confusing poem but meh... The italics are Naruto and the normal font is Sakura. I believe that true love can wait for ever but love doesn't always wait for you. Anyway this is basically the other side of the coin when it came to last poem... I hope you liked it... Even though its confusing.**


End file.
